


Something in common

by changez



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changez/pseuds/changez
Summary: Cassian sends Bodhi to the store for dates. He comes back with a little more...
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Bodhi Rook
Kudos: 2
Collections: SniperPilot





	Something in common

Cassian was covered in flour, muttering curses in Festian and Standard. Bodhi was perched on a stool in their small apartment on a small outpost they’d been stationed at a few months back. Today was a Holiday for the people of Fest, and Cassian had been preparing all week, collecting various ingredients and baking up a storm. It was only going to be the two of them, but neither minded much: they’d been living on meager food and tasteless rations so often, it was a pleasant change. 

Bodhi couldn’t help but smile at his partner, the Rebel spy looking something a bit different wearing an apron with his sleeves rolled up. That apron had once led to some amazing counter sex but Bodhi forced that memory from his mind. 

“Rook!” Cassian called out. Cassian only used Bodhi’s last name when he was frustrated or trying to play Rebel Commander in front of his superiors. Bodhi hopped off the stool and stood at attention, trying to keep the quirk from his mouth. Cassian looked at Bodhi and his expression softened, as if he finally remembered they were lovers having a wonderful dinner and not on a life or death mission. 

“I need you to go to the market and look for dates.” 

“Aye aye, Captain Andor!” 

Without another word, Bodhi grabbed his coat and headed to the market. It was a relatively short walk, the streets over-crowded and noisy, but Bodhi loved it: the bustle reminded him of Jedha. 

After searching for about 20 minutes, Bodhi finally found dates. He haggled with the seller a bit before finally handing over the money, enjoying the chase. 

Dates in hand, Bodhi headed back to their apartment. He was nearly there when he heard someone crying. He peered down an alley and found a miserable kid, not more than 6 or so, huddled against a doorway. 

“Hey,” Bodhi called softly. “You okay?” 

The kid looked up, eyes blown wide, but remained silent. Bodhi approached, showing them his hands were weapon free. The kid looked filthy, layers of rags piled on making some semblance of clothing.He smiled and crouched down, now eye-level. 

“My name is Bodhi. Are you okay?” he asked again. 

The kid sniffed and wiped their eyes. “I want to go home,” they said softly. 

Bodhi nodded. “Where is your home? I can walk you there.”

The kid started crying once more, shaking their head. 

“My h-h-home is gone. Mommy and daddy are g-g-gone.”

Bodhi swallowed the lump in his throat. He had a feeling there was a good chance this kid came from a few different places that had been laid to waste by the Death Star.

“My home is gone, too. Well, most of it.”

“What was your home?” the kid sniffed.

Bodhi swallowed hard but kept his voice steady as he said “Jedha.”

The kid, remarkably, smiled. “Me too!” Suddenly, the kid was hugging Bodhi. They didn’t know each other, but suddenly their lives were connected. It was difficult to keep the tears falling from Bodhi’s eyes as he held the kid in his arms, smoothing his hand over their matted hair.

After a time, Bodhi pulled back. “Would you like to come to dinner with me?”

The kid beamed, hugging Bodhi again. “Yes, please!”

Bodhi offered his hand to the kid and they made their way back to the apartment. Bodhi wasn’t entirely sure how he was going to explain going to the market and returning with a child but he knew that he and Cassian would find the kid a safe, warm home through the Rebellion. 

“I’m back!” Bodhi called to Cassian, who was still bustling about in the kitchen. Cassian looked over and raised an eyebrow at their unexpected guest, crossing his arms. 

“I sent you for dates,” Cassian remarked. Bodhi could feel the kid burrowing into his leg. 

“And I got them, just like you asked. And I uh, brought over a dinner guest.” 

He knelt down and put his arm around the kid. “This is Valsi. And they lived on Jedha.” 

Cassian dropped his arms and smiled softly. “Thank you for coming to dinner with us, Valsi. I do believe we have enough to feed a whole village.” 

Valsi laughed and loosen their grip on Bodhi, smiling. “Thank you, sir.”

“Cassian. You can call me Cassian. Dates! I need the dates, Rook!” Cassian exclaimed, returning to the kitchen. Bodhi pulled the dates out from his satchel and brought them to Cassian with a kiss. “Poor kid...I hope you don’t mind,” Bodhi whispered. Cassian gave him a quick kiss. “Not at all. I’ve been a bit overzealous and we certainly have enough. I’ll contact the General later tonight and find out what sort of arrangements we can make.”

Bodhi stood back and saluted Cassian before returning to his spot on the stool. He beckoned Valsi to come sit with him and they watched Cassian attempt to tone down his language in lieu of their guest. 

Cassian may have sent Bodhi on a simple mission to acquire dates, but he’d managed to save a life along the way. 


End file.
